Playing With Fire
by Dupin
Summary: WHODUNNIT? WHO KILLED OLAF? Chapter Three Up-Clear Minds-The Baudelaires are top suspects-will they be captured for good?
1. Motives

Playing With Fire (PG for rudeness)  
  
This is another fan-fiction, but a good one, I think. Suspect everything, don't accept anything strange as a true fact. It's a mystery story, please R, R, & E. Read, Review, and Enjoy.  
  
PLAYING WITH FIRE by George.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Motive.  
  
Flo and Tocuna. Peas in a pod. Sitting round a warm fire, both clutching mugs, they rested. How nice it felt, to be by the fire, free. Of course, Olaf was expected round to theirs, alone, for some meeting. But the strange thing was, there was no Lucafont, no Flacutono...Olaf just wanted to see them. And as he said down on the phone, 'It's very, very important!"  
  
The sisters felt important, knowing they were the only part of this. But neither had any idea of what it was. Tocuna lay back on her large armchair. Flo stayed leant forward, and held a kebab, so it was hovering over the fire, and then began chewing at it.  
  
"You always were the messy eater," Tocuna snorted, with a giggle.  
  
"I can't help it," Flo said" Besides, I'm too excited to care about how I eat."  
  
"I guess so," Tocuna agreed, shuffling about in her chair," So, sis, what do you reckon it is?"  
  
"Dunno really," Flo said," But it sure makes us look better then the others."  
  
"Oh, yes!" Tocuna cried," Unless he's secretly seen them all as well."  
  
"Maybe," Flo said, with a bitter and cold expression on her face. Maybe...maybe their doing even more important things."  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
"However, Olaf wouldn't admit."  
  
"We have to find out."  
  
Getting up from her chair, Tocuna glided across the room, to the phone on her desk. Shuffling around a few papers, she found it buried. She then switched the phone onto memory, and flicked down the list of names, until she arrived at what she was looking for.  
  
Lucafont.  
  
Pressing the 'phone' button, she held it up to her ear, as Flo got up, and rushed along to her. Ring, Ring.  
  
"Hello?" Lucafont's familiar voice said.  
  
"Hi, Lucafont," Tocuna said," Look, we were wondering if you could tell us something."  
  
"Oh, hey Tocuna...anyway, what do you want to know. Is it the answer to one of those quiz shows you watch?"  
  
The sisters regularly rang Lucafont for answers for questions for quiz shows.  
  
"No, no, something more important," Flo said," We were wondering if Olaf had been to see you...personally, recently...maybe he did it as a secret between you two?"  
  
"No, he hasn't been," Lucafont said, confused," Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, just wondering," Tocuna replied," Look, we gotta go, bye."  
  
"We?"  
  
Tocuna hung up.  
  
"Well, that solves it," she said," Just us."  
  
"Unless he was lying," Flo pointed out.  
  
"Whatever," Tocuna said," Let's just wait for Olaf."  
  
"Yes."  
  
And they left the phone on the desk, and sat back down by the fire. Five minutes later, Flo stared at the clock.  
  
"He's late."  
  
"Probably on his way."  
  
"Or fashionably late," Flo added.  
  
"Maybe that Esme made him...she's nuts about fashion!" Tocuna laughed.  
  
"Maybe he's waiting outside...waiting until it's fashionably late!" Flo cried . "And with Esme whose got a gun to his head!" Tocuna cackled.  
  
Ring...Ding Dong.  
  
"There he is," Flo said," Fashionably late."  
  
They giggled together, and then both got up and left the room. They trotted down the hallway, towards the grand door. Tocuna yanked open one latch, whilst Flo struggled, then eventually opened the other. The door swung open.  
  
"Hello, Count Olaf," Flo greeted.  
  
"Hello, you two," Olaf said, peered inside," I decided to be fashionably late."  
  
Tocuna and Flo could barely hold in their laughter.  
  
"Well, aren't you two going to invite me in?" Olaf snarled.  
  
"Why...of course, sir," Flo said, and stood back, as to make a path for Olaf to walk through. "Come in, Count Olaf."  
  
Olaf stepped in, and Tocuna shut the door behind him. Olaf took off his large coat, and dumped it on her, and she hung it up on the old coat rack, slightly pissed off.  
  
As Olaf walked over to the living room with Flo, Tocuna noticed that he had an old 'In Boutique' bag round his back, and peered around, wondering what was inside.  
  
When Tocuna returned, she saw Flo sitting back in he seat, comfortably, with her hands behind her head. But, Olaf was in her seat.  
  
Bastard.  
  
She walked back into the hallway, then into the kitchen, and grabbed one of the stools. She angrily dragged it back into the living room, and then seated herself between Olaf and Tocuna.  
  
"So Olaf," Tocuna began," What are you here for?"  
  
"Ah, we mustn't go too far too soon," Olaf mysteriously replied.  
  
"Okay," Flo said, smiling," So, where do we begin?"  
  
"How about why you chose us?" Tocuna said," Is that 'too far, too soon' for you?"  
  
"No, no, Tocuna," Olaf replied, and then snarled," And don't take that tone with me."  
  
"Right, whatever, sir," Flo interrupted," Now, why did you pick us?"  
  
"Well, ladies, I believe I can trust you most," Olaf explained, his eyes glistening.  
  
Liar.  
  
Tocuna could see right through it. But Flo seemed to sit there, in delight, very shocked that he had said that. She looked as if she were to jump right over and snog him. Tocuna scowled.  
  
"Now," Olaf said," We may as well go ahead."  
  
He grabbed the bag from behind his back, and opened it. He pulled out a small parcel, and held it tightly in his hands.  
  
"This is a huge secret," he said," And I cannot keep it. So I must give it to you." Flo blushed.  
  
Tocuna didn't seem excited. She was just pissed off. "What is it?" she piped in.  
  
"Ah, I can't tell you that, you two," Olaf said," Now, I must be off...I have to important business."  
  
"Okay, okay," Flo said, and stood up. They hugged, and stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"Goodnight," Flo said, and smiled. Olaf turned, and left.  
  
Tocuna got up, and kicked the stool over. Then she sat in hers, where Olaf had unrightfully been.  
  
"Let's open it!" she cried at her sister, as she joined her by the fireplace.  
  
"No, Tocuna," Flo insisted," Olaf said not to open it."  
  
"Olaf says a lot of things," Tocuna growled," Come on, he doesn't have to know."  
  
"No, Tocuna!"  
  
Tocuna snatched the parcel, and got up from her chair, and ran out of the room.  
  
"Haha!" she cried.  
  
Flo got up, and ran, chasing her sister through the house. Being the more athletic one, she caught up, and smacked Tocuna to the ground, and snatched the parcel back.  
  
"Olaf says no, bitch!" she cried, and left the room they were in.  
  
Grr...Tocuna was furious. It was as if Olaf had transformed her in one night.  
  
Stupid Olaf...she wanted rid of him.  
  
********  
  
The next morning, Olaf woke up next to Flo. After the fight between the two sisters, Flo had left, with the parcel and went to Olaf's house.  
  
Esme was out for the night, and they had slept together. And Flo was satisfied, no regret. She loved Olaf, and she was sure that Tocuna was jealous. Tocuna wanted him too. Flo got up, as Olaf lit a cigarette in bed.  
  
Who got him, huh? I did, Tocuna. Ha.  
  
Flo got back into bed, but heard a small rustling. Ignoring it, she kissed Olaf again, and he stubbed out the cigarette. He held her in his arms, and they kissed again. They didn't stop, until a louder rustling appeared, and long creak, two trotting sounds, and a gasp.  
  
Esme had entered the house, and saw the two lovers kissing, both in bed together. She gasped again.  
  
"What are you doing, Olaf?" she demanded.  
  
"um...Esme, hi," Olaf replied.  
  
"Hi, Esme," Flo said, winded by the shock.  
  
"Olaf? And Flo? Together?" Esme gasped again, then grabbed Flo's shoes from the ground, and chucked them at the couple, before leaving the room in floods of tears.  
  
Olaf and Flo stared at each other in shock for half a minute, then kissed again.  
  
Tocuna lit another cigarette. She was at the Café Kafta, drinking her third coffee. She had no sleep the pervious night. She rested her head in her elbow, and rested her elbow on the table, and with her other hand, grabbed the mug of coffee and took a sip.  
  
Where had Flo been?  
  
How could she do that...just leave? Olaf had to pay...they had never argued like this before...they never argued, and that was only a small argument anyway.  
  
Well, Olaf had made her leave. He had to pay whatever. Tocuna gazed out into the distance, and saw many people walking around in a hurry. She only recognized one. It was Esme, who was crying, in a state, running down the street.  
  
"Hey, Esme!" Tocuna cried, and Esme's head turned to face her," What's up?" Esme rushed along to the outside table, and sat, crying.  
  
"Esme? Are you okay?" Tocuna asked. Esme shook her head slightly, then cried more. "Tell me the whole story, Esme."  
  
Flo and Olaf's morning was cut short. Lucafont and Flacutono wanted to meet Olaf for lunch, for something important. He didn't know what, but decided it was right to go. Flo waited back at the house, moping around, watching telly, and other things. Olaf kissed her goodbye.  
  
"See ya soon," Flo said.  
  
"Yeah, see you," Olaf said, and putting on his long tailcoat, left.  
  
He walked along the West Street, that was actually to the North of the country, if you thought about it. He was looking for the Café Kafta, where Lucafont and Flacutono were waiting for him, apparently.  
  
Suddenly, he noticed the café, as he entered Mary's Lane, although no one named Mary currently, or ever lived on that lane.  
  
But Olaf wasn't really the one to protest against misnomer streets. He was more interested in the important things, money.  
  
The Café was a large, nice shaped round-ish building, with a large sticky out roof thing over the outside tables, so that they wouldn't get wet when it was raining, although people rarely sat outside when it was raining, whether it had a strange ceiling over it or not.  
  
But Olaf didn't really care about strange architecture either. He noticed that it was pretty busy outside, and spent a minute gazing at the tables, to see his top members of his troupe anyway. He saw them at the far side, both holding mugs of coffee, and saying things that were mused from Olaf's distance.  
  
But he didn't notice that Tocuna and Esme were sitting on the table next to him. Nor did his co-workers.  
  
He began walking towards the two men, who noticed and waved. Olaf held up a hand, as a small wave in return. He arrived, and Lucafont held out a chair in between them. Olaf sat, and Lucafont sat next to him.  
  
"So, you two," he said," What do you want?"  
  
"Let's get our meal first," Flacutono said, and held up his hand," Waiter! Waitress! We want to be served!" No one stopped for them, as the Café was very busy, and short on staff.  
  
"Waiter!" "Waitress!"  
  
"Shut it," Olaf said eventually, elbows on table," If you want to get things quick, you must be assertive!"  
  
He stood up, and there was a loud sound as his chair squeaked back against the hard ground. He walked up the waiter, then grabbed him, and lifted him up slightly.  
  
"Look," he said," Me and my friends-"  
  
"He called us friends!" Lucafont whispered to Flacutono.  
  
"-want to eat, but if you won't serve us then we can't. Now, I suggest you get us a meal, unless you want me to snap your back like a twig? Got that?"  
  
"Y...y..es..." the waiter replied, scared stiff. Olaf let go, and the man fell to the floor. Then, Olaf walked back to his table.  
  
"Good golly, that's amazing," Flacutono said.  
  
******** "Ugh." Esme snarled.  
  
"What?" Tocuna said, and sipped into her twelth coffee, although she was not acting hyper on caffeine.  
  
"See what Olaf just did?" Esme asked.  
  
"Nope," Tocuna said," Couldn't care less what that bloody fucker does."  
  
"Oh," Esme said," Well it was vile-"  
  
"As could be expected," Tocuna piped in.  
  
"-Yes," Esme said," He was threatening the waiter like hell...grabbing him, and I'm pretty sure he said something about prodding him with a twig."  
  
"Oh gosh," Tocuna said, sarcastically," How horrible."  
  
"It is!" Esme cried.  
  
"I know," Tocuna said," I meant prodding him with a twig." Esme frowned.  
  
"Well, it was something to do with a twig, or a stick, or maybe a tree now that I think..."  
  
Tocuna was un-interested. She was still upset, as Esme told her where Flo had been the previous night. Sleeping with Olaf. She scowled.  
  
Like humping a bag of old socks.  
  
"Wait...so Olaf's here?" Tocuna snapped into reality.  
  
"Yeah." Esme said," Ugh, and I was trying to get away from him."  
  
"Oh well," Tocuna said," At least he's not with Flo."  
  
"Hey, Tocuna," Esme said, putting her hand on Tocuna's," You've just given me an idea. Come with me."  
  
Esme got up, and made Tocuna leave her coffee.  
  
Olaf's meal arrived, with Lucafont's and Flacutono's. They began, Olaf starting with the tender roast beef that he had just been served.  
  
"So," he began, talking with food in his mouth open," Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Well sir," Lucafont said," We've both got some news for you...and we thought we'd tell you together."  
  
"Okay..." Olaf agreed, unsure," So Flacutono, what's your news?"  
  
"Well sir," he began," You know me and Geraldine-"  
  
"Julienne?" Olaf asked.  
  
"Yes," Flacutono confirmed," Geraldine Julienne. Well, you know me and her have been together for a while, right?"  
  
"Yes, yes," Olaf said," Just get on with it."  
  
"Well sir...she's pregnant!"  
  
"She's what?"  
  
"Pregnant, sir," Flacutono cried again," I'm so happy! I'll be a dad! But this means, I'll have to take a lot of time off...and quit for a short time during the pregnancy."  
  
"What?" Olaf cried," No, Flacutono, make her abort it."  
  
"Why sir?"  
  
"Because I'm not having you taking time off," Olaf snarled," You have it aborted, alright?"  
  
"No sir!" Flacutono cried.  
  
"Well then, I'll have to deal with it myself then," Olaf snarled," You'll pay for this, you shit-face!" Flacutono snarled, then grabbed the steak and kidney pie he was eating, and slammed it into Olaf's face.  
  
"You'll pay Olaf," he said, and walked off. Lucafont sat, watching in awe.  
  
"That bastard," Olaf cried, wiping the meat and pastry from his face. So, what's your news, Lucafont?"  
  
"Well sir," Lucafont began," I dunno how to tell you this...but...I'm...gay."  
  
"What the fuck?" Olaf snarled," You're gay?"  
  
"Yes," Lucafont said," It's really not a problem...I won't be taking any hours off or anything."  
  
"So?" Olaf snorted," I'm not having a gay freak in my troupe!"  
  
"Gay people aren't freaks!" Lucafont cried," Just because you're a homophobic idiot!"  
  
"Gay people are stupid," Olaf snorted," Alright?"  
  
"No!" Lucafont said," I can't believe how homophobic you are! Things really aren't going well for you, Olaf." He stood up," I'm outta here." He left.  
  
Tocuna and Esme arrived at the front door of Olaf's house, Esme clutching a can on spray paint. Inside, Flo was asleep on the sofa.  
  
Lucafont furiously walked along. Olaf should pay...no one that homophobic should have the right to live like he did.  
  
Flcautono arrived at his house, where Geraldine was inside. He opened the door.  
  
"I'm quitting working with Olaf, honey," he said, with a snarl," In fact, he'll be giving up things soon." He ran up the stairs.  
  
"Hi to you, too," Geraldine said, confused.  
  
Olaf arrived back alone at his house. He gasped.  
  
"Fuckers." He yelled.  
  
On his house, the words "Bastard!" "Cheater!" "Two-timer" and "Twat" were spray-painted clearly. He wiped his face. Who did that, he thought, then went inside, ignoring it.  
  
Esme and Tocuna had split up, and were both at home. Lucafont and Flacutono were both at their homes too. All so angry, with one man. All fuming. Brutus-the person who looked like neither a man nor a woman, but was in fact a man- had quit two weeks before Tocuna and Flo fell out. Olaf had been too rude about his weight, and about his appearance. He was angry.  
  
Tocuna was angry, Olaf had 'stolen' Flo, changed Flo, and made Flo turn against her. Esme was angry, Olaf had cheated on her with Flo.  
  
Lucafont was angry. Olaf was too rude, and too homophobic.  
  
Flacutono was angry. Angry because of what he had said, but he calmed down about that. Later that day, when he was sitting with Geraldinem heard a sound. Then, it got louder, until....  
  
Crack.  
  
The door bust, and Olaf trod in, screaming to Geraldine, shaking her, throwing her about. Then he whacked Flacutono. Geraldine was still in a state about it two hours after. He was angry.  
  
So many people were angry and full of hatred for this man. So why did only one person, in the entire world have the courage, to do what everyone wanted.  
  
That evening, Flo and Olaf were in bed. Olaf yawned, and they kissed.  
  
"Just a second, Flo," he said," I need to go use the loo."  
  
"Okay, honey." Flo waited patiently, as Olaf left the room. He didn't return.  
  
When Flo went to see why he was taking so long, he was dead on the floor.  
  
No gun shot, no wound, nothing.  
  
Except for a small 'X' on his arm, and an open window, waving in the breeze.  
  
But it was murder, and Flo knew it.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
So, what do you think? And when you review, can someone tell me how I get bold and italics please? Cheers. 


	2. Kidnap The Thoughts

PLAYING WITH FIRE, an ASOUE fanfiction by George (PG for rudeness)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kidnap The Thoughts  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry if the whole hospital thing is a bit un-realistic...I don't really have much of an idea how things go like that...oh well, just R, R, and E. J Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
"Oh good god!" Flo screamed," Oh fucking hell!"  
  
She turned, and slammed the door shut. Did she just see what she thought she did? No...no...please no.  
  
She hid herself against the wall....what to do? She would be the main suspect...she was the only one in the building. She shook her head. Why was she worrying about that now? Olaf was dead. She opened her eyes wide. Maybe he's just knocked out...but he looked so dead from what she had seen. She didn't want to go back in there...please no.  
  
She tiptoed very slowly towards it, and then slowly pushed the door open. She cringed her eyes as she entered, and then kneeled by Olaf, and listened carefully, as the wind blew through the open window. No heartbeat. And there was no pulse, as she felt his limp wrist.  
  
She spent five minutes clutching Olaf's arm, hoping to suddenly find the pulse.  
  
But there was none.  
  
She burst in to tears, as quick as spontaneous combustion. Olaf was dead. But how did he die? She looked around on his body for any marks, being careful to not leave many fingerprints-that could be evidence to lock her up, if it were murder.  
  
Which she suspected. There were no marks. Olaf looked as if he was sleeping, no blood, no nothing. She smiled slightly-she could see how tired Olaf had been after that day. His nightshirt's buttons were done up all wrong...he was always careful with them. Oh well, silly thing to notice really. But Flo wanted to distract herself from looking at his unusual pale skin, and his open staring eyes.  
  
Though Flo did not yet suspect murder. Maybe a heart attack or something. But she didn't hear any scream at all, nothing as she waited in the bedroom for him to come out. Well, the most reasonable explanation was that. But she wanted to know. It was time to call the police. But Flo wanted his body...she began thinking...she would get his body, would she? She wanted Olaf, no burring, and no cremating-she wanted to keep him in a glass box and be able to see him until she died, and joined him in the heavens.  
  
Flo had never believed in the heaven and hell and God, but she began feeling that Olaf had gone to a better place-like heaven, and was being cared for by someone-someone no one could see-like God.  
  
She finally got up, carefully letting Olaf lie in peace. She shut the door tightly, as she returned to the bedroom, and took a long sigh. Maybe it wasn't time to call the police-she was tired, and scared, and she needed some time to rest.  
  
But the police might suspect something.  
  
Who would suspect anything of a heart attack?  
  
Flo still wasn't sure what it was...she shook her head-got rid of all the questions.  
  
Let's wait until the morning, she thought.  
  
She sat down in her bed, and pulled the covers tight up to her nose. She was scared...she couldn't say what of though. She closed her eyes as she lay, and tried to think of all of the great time Olaf and her had had. She thought of when they first made, on a snowy day. They were inside, watching one of Olaf's plays. He was a soloist then...well, Esme was his partner. They were a duo. Then, he needed to call someone from the audience up. Flo raised her hand as high as she could...pick me! Pick me! Pick-  
  
He picked Tocuna. Jealously kicked in. Flo sat, arms crossed, as Olaf showed Tocuna a dance, and everybody clapped and cheered, as they span, and tangoed.  
  
Flo didn't. She wanted him. The rivalry for Olaf had started right there. They both wanted Olaf to recognize them. They're twins. So what? They're different people, aren't they.  
  
After the show, Tocuna introduced Flo to Olaf. Flo nervously asked if Olaf could show her the dance, and he did. So what, it wasn't in front of loads of people. But she was dancing with him, and she saw Tocuna's expression. Haha...  
  
Then she thought of their first fire...the first one they set. Hm...Boring thought, Flo didn't do anything there. Tocuna did.  
  
Tocuna and Flo were best mates, they never argued, but from Flo's point of view, they hated each other when it came to Olaf, but just never showed it. Hate was a strong work. They annoyed each other when it came to Olaf was a better way to put it.  
  
But they were mates...and they shouldn't have fallen out. But they did, and now going back was too awkward. Tocuna probably knew about where she had been all this time.  
  
Flo thought of the first fire that Olaf had depended Flo and Tocuna on together. They were the ones to grab the possessions, set the match, then escape.  
  
They had had so much fun, creeping around, grabbing anything, clocks, candles, anything, then Flo got to set the match. The happy thought, the sensation as she chucked the match behind her was so...so...brilliant! How they ran, and climbed out a window.  
  
Then they clambered into the automobile, where everyone congratulated them, and satisfied, the car left the burning house.  
  
Flo was asleep.  
  
*******  
  
The sun rose, but Flo did not rise with it. She stayed asleep, curled in a strange position in the bed, where she had yanked all the cover so it was lopsided on one of the mattress. When the sun had been fully raised for forty-five minutes, Flo rose. She sat up in bed, and rubbed her eyes. She forgot about Olaf for a minute, until she turned, and noticed his body wasn't there.  
  
Oh yeah, he was dead. Flo tried to keep her thoughts as calm as possible. Blubbering and screaming wouldn't bring him back. This was the best way to forget. Anyway, she realized that then was the most appropriate time to ring the police, and the most appropriate behaviour on the phone was to sound slightly more upset. Flo felt as if she had murdered him, wondering what to say, what to do. They would ask why she didn't call the previous night. She could say that she was just too distraught...yes, that's right. She dialled the number, then held the phone up to her ear. It only rang once before someone replied. Good service.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi...is this the police?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Well...my boyfriend...his name is Olaf" she didn't use Omar, everyone thought he was already dead "I found him on the floor last night...he wasn't breathing and there was no pulse or heart beat. There's no mark of blood or anything on him...though I haven't checked his back...I was too distraught to call last night....what do I do!" Flo tried to sound as terrified as possible, though part of her was as scared as she was trying to be.  
  
"Okay," the policeman said," We'll have an ambulance right over."  
  
"Okay," Flo said," Bye then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Flo put the phone down, as the sound of hanging up rung on the other line.  
  
She didn't want to go back into the bathroom again, so she opened the curtains, and went downstairs. There was nothing to do, everything on the television and on the radio reminded her of Olaf. She looked around. The place could do with a clean, she thought, and would keep me busy. She grabbed a mop, and started on the kitchen floor.  
  
By the time she had finished that one floor, the door was knocked on. She dropped the mop on the spot, and ran over to the door, and opened it.  
  
"He's up he-"Flo began," Oh, hi Tocuna."  
  
Tocuna stood confused, and then replied.  
  
"Hi...what did you mean, 'he's up here'?" Tocuna asked.  
  
"Ah, nothing," Flo said," Meddling with you. So, what brings you here?" Tocuna sighed.  
  
"Well," she said," I just wanted to say sorry to you and Olaf. I was being a bitch, I know it. So, can I come in?"  
  
"Um...yes," Flo said, surprised, and held the door wide open. Tocuna stepped in, and peered around as Flo shut the door.  
  
"Sis, where's Olaf?" she asked.  
  
"He's still asleep." Flo said," I woul-"  
  
"Let's go wake him!" Tocuna cried," Like we did with dad when we were little!" Tocuna ran forward, towards the stairs. Flo followed.  
  
"No, Tocuna, it's not wise...he'll get...mad!" Tocuna was way ahead. As Flo arrived at the top of the stairs, she heard Tocuna from Olaf's room.  
  
"Nope, not here. Maybe in the bathroom."  
  
"Shit, no!" Flo cried, but she was too late. She arrived in the bedroom, but Tocuna had just opened the door. She gasped, then screamed.  
  
"Flo...what...what's Olaf doing dead on the floor?" she squealed.  
  
"Look sis," Tocuna began," I'll ex-"  
  
Beep...Ding Dong  
  
Then a knock. Flo had to run downstairs before she could explain. Tocuna stood shocked, and then decided to shut the bathroom door.  
  
As Flo opened the door, two paramedics rushed in.  
  
"Hi...he's in the bathroom, the upstairs one...my sisters there...she's shocked...just...um.." Flo said, and then just ran with them. When Flo arrived at the top, Tocuna came in tears down the stairs.  
  
"Sis? What's up?"  
  
"Stupid question really," Tocuna said," The paramedics are just looking at the body. They decided that we should stay downstairs. Flo nodded, and then they both continued the walk down, arm around each other, both crying. Minutes later, the paramedics arrived downstairs. They seated Tocuna and Flo down before starting on the information they had discovered.  
  
"Okay, you two," the man said, in a very nice, kind voice," I'm very sorry, but Olaf is dead." Tocuna began sobbing. Flo nodded. Although they both knew it already, when a professional paramedic confirmed it, it seemed like they were taking the news in again.  
  
"We'll have to take the body to the hospital for further observation," he continued," We can't really see what is wrong with Omar at the moment. There's no blood, but we have noticed a small mark on his stomach, kind of two holes joined together...it's hard to describe. No one here can confirm what it is yet. It might be nothing. He still might have died of natural causes-we can't really say yet."  
  
Flo nodded.  
  
This was going to be a long day.  
  
The ambulance let Flo in, but advised that only one person joined Olaf-or Omar as they called him-in the vehicle. Tocuna just waved them off, then walked away, back to her place, and played solitaire for a while, as she always did when upset. Or she played snap, or something like that, if Flo was there to be upset with her. But today, Flo was out with her dead boyfriend, so she was alone.  
  
The bumpy journey to the hospital made Flo feel sick. She looked around. There was Olaf's dead body. She looked away-that made her feel more sick.  
  
The ambulance soon arrived, and the paramedics pushed open the doors, and carefully lowered Olaf's body-which was on a gurney-off the ambulance. Flo followed. She noticed how the paramedics seemed to take their time.  
  
Well he's dead, she thought, they don't have to rush. The gurney was wheeled behind the main ambulance building, and towards a smaller building. Flo was slightly confused by this, but knew that the paramedics knew what they were doing.  
  
The small building was quite long though, with the shape of a simple rectangle. It was concrete, with a large square window by a large door, and several small windows scattered around. The large door was red, and opened like a garage door as the paramedics, the gurney, and Flo approached.  
  
As they walked into the dark building, it shut behind them. Flo found it eerie, but knew it was safe.  
  
"Excuse me," she called out," What is the building for?"  
  
"It's for observing dead bodies." The woman said," for cases likes these, you see." Flo nodded.  
  
They arrived in a lighter room, with a few computers, a box of clipboards, and several beds. A few people were sitting at the computers. The paramedics lifted Olaf's body onto one of the beds. Flo cringed.  
  
One of the people from the computers stood up.  
  
"Dead?" he asked. The paramedics nodded.  
  
"We want to know the cause of death," the woman said.  
  
"Alright," the man said. He shook Flo's hand," Hello, Miss. My name is Charles. I've been working here for a short amount of time only, but I assure that your husband-"  
  
"Boyfriend-"  
  
"-Boyfriend is okay, under my hands." He walked over to Olaf," It'll take about an hour before we get a small indication." He started adding machinery. Flo sat and watched.  
  
****  
  
Flo yawned. She was tired of sitting and waiting. She didn't understand what Charles was doing. Now, several other people were helping-attaching wires to their computers, scanning down information. But soon, the time came to end. The sound of the machinery stopped, and Charles stood forward to Flo.  
  
"We cannot be completely sure," he began," That our theory is correct." Flo nodded impatiently. "But we believe your husband-"  
  
"-Boyfriend-"  
  
"-Boyfriend was given a jab with a syringe. This syringe contained short, sharp crystals things...we're not sure what yet, and some poison. The glass things caused large internal bleeding inside your husband-"  
  
"-boyfriend-"  
  
"-boyfriend's organs, and the poison swell them a fraction, therefore disabling them to work, and Olaf most likely just fell to the ground, dead, in a sort of fit thing."  
  
"Right..." Flo was thinking, and didn't say much. Who injected him? Surely not himself, surely not him. Olaf never saw things that way in life. Flo realized something. The badly done buttons, the open window. They were badly done murder. Or was is badly done...she had no idea on who it would be.  
  
"So...who would inject him?" she asked. Charles thought.  
  
"I don't know," he said," We should call some detectives, missy. Here we have a murder case."  
  
End Of Chapter  
  
Sorry I took so long to update...but review! I have cookies! 


	3. Clear Minds

**_Playing With Fire, an AsoUE Fanfiction, by George_**

**Chapter Three**

**Clear Mind**

_Authors Notes: R, R and E. This Chapter catches up with the Baudelaires. So at the moment, the detectives haven't been contacted properly._

"Bloody great!" Violet moaned, and sat down on a rock.

"What, Violet?" Klaus said, and sat down beside her.

"I've just realized where we are," Violet cried.

"Where?" Sunny piped in, walking towards them.

"We're back at Briny Beach!" Violet cried," This is nowhere near Hotel Denouement!"

"It's not that bad," Klaus replied, putting a comforting arm around his sister," I mean, we're near our house again."

"Yes, but we weren't looking for our house, were we? We were looking for the hotel…and we're on the other side of the country from it…and I thought we were getting close."

"There, there," Sunny said, and clambered onto Violet's lap.

"Hey," Klaus said," Let's to into town…maybe we can see some old friends." Violet wiped a tear from her eye.

"I guess so," she said," But we can't stay here long…I bet Olaf's almost there by now."

"Well we've done the best we can," Klaus said, and stood up," Now come on, as you said, we can't stay here long."

Violet and Sunny both got up, and they began walking, Klaus and Violet both holding on of Sunny's hands. They left the beach, walking up a stone curved path that took them to the roads above the beach. They looked around, and recognized so many things. The newsagents, the plants down the street, even the houses. They remembered all their neighbours, and which houses they could find them in.

But this day, their neighbours weren't the people they particularly wanted to see most. They'd rather see really close friends from school. In fact, their friends were probably at the school then. Violet decided that they should go and visit their friends at the schoolhouse, and shared her idea with her siblings, who agreed. But as they turned to go down a different street to the school, Violet felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see an anonymous woman staring at her. She was a little frightened, but knew to be polite.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she began.

"Hello Violet," the woman said, then suddenly lurched out at her. She grabbed Violet's hair, and flung her over slightly, so they were both on the floor. Violet screamed.

"Get off me!" she cried," Klaus! Sunny!" Klaus rushed over, and kicked the woman, whose hands sprawled up. Violet crawled free, and got up, staring at the small drips of blood on her leg, where the woman had clawed her, to stop her getting away.

"You won't escape this time, Baudelaire murderers," she cried," I need the money…do you know how much I'll get for turning you in? Huh?"

"No!" Klaus screamed, then turned and began running, tugging Violet's sleeve, so she did too.

They panted down the street, round to the corner. 

"Oh fucking God," Klaus breathed," Who was she?"

"I don't know," Violet replied, and hugged her brother," We're safe now."

"Yeah," Klaus agreed. His eyes widened.

"Sunny!" The two siblings rushed out of the corner they were hiding in, and saw the woman standing there, with Sunny, who was crying her eyes out, in her hands.

"Put her down!" Violet cried," She's a baby!"

"I'm not a baby!" Sunny cried.

"Shut it, brat," the woman said," I have the real murderer…you two were just helpers. Now I get most of the money anyway."

"Leave her alone!" Klaus cried, and ran forward. Violet held out a hand, and warned him not to. Klaus ran forward, to shove the woman back, and take Sunny back from her, but she kicked his legs before he arrived, and sprawled back into a plant pot.

"Klaus!" Violet cried, and she ran over to him, and knelt down by him. The woman ran down the street, Sunny still in her arms.

"Klaus, are you alright?" she asked," We can't let that woman take Sunny away."

Klaus weakly opened his eyes.

"Ah," he said," She got me in the nuts." Violet cringed.

"Well, could you get up? The woman is nearing the station!" Violet said, trying not to sound angry. She wasn't angry, irritated. Klaus sat up.

"You go ahead," he said," I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay!" Violet cried, and got up, then began running towards the woman, who was just leaving that street. Violet always did cross-country, but she seemed to get tired so easily.

Keep running, save your sister, she kept thinking, and soon, she was near the woman, who looked back, and noticed that Violet was nearing her. The woman suddenly turned, round towards a block of houses, and Violet rapidly turned with her. The woman barged into a door, presumably her house. The door swung open, and the woman ventured deep inside.

She's not at the police station, Violet thought, at least you postponed the visit. Violet ran into the house, and looked around. Where was she? She slowly walked in further, into a cosy hallway.

"Sunny?" she called, hoping for a week reply. Nothing. Suddenly, she heard something behind her, and turned to see a knife spinning towards her. She collapsed to the floor, and the knife bashed into the wall, and fell the to the floor. Violet was breathing heavily.

"What the fuck…" She got up, and turned to see the woman, by a drawer of cutlery. 

"Give Sunny back, you crazy woman!" Violet screamed.

"No!" the woman screamed," You three will go to jail, for the murders and arsonists you've committed. After I heard about your recent murder, I decided I'd go out to find you…didn't think you'd come to me."

"Recent?" Violet asked," We haven't done any murders…and the only one we're accused of was ages ago."

"Don't play dumb," the woman snarled," You're the main suspects of the murder of Count Olaf-who was killed yesterday."

"What?" Violet cried," We didn't kill anyone!"

"Well you'll need a pretty good lawyer," the woman said," Because no one will believe you!"

******

Flo sat on the couch. Before she had her word, everyone was out looking for the Baudelaires, who everyone had believe killed "Omar" all that time ago, and now Olaf. Of course they'd believe that. But Flo knew that that was not the truth. All of Olaf's troupe knew that the Baudelaire's weren't really murderers-they were goody two shoes. But there was no points in saying so.

Or was there? 

Flo wanted the real murderer to get the punishment. It was time to tell everyone…the Baudelaire's were innocent, so the hunt for the real killer could begin. The phone rang, and Flo picked it up.

"Hi."

"Hi, Flo!" it was Tocuna, who sounded excited," This woman, Elenora Poe, has caught the Baudelaires! There are people waiting outside the house…news reporters, everyone! You gotta come down and see this."

"Okay." Flo put the phone down. Speak of the Devil. That was a great time to reveal that someone else killed her beloved Olaf.

*****

"Give me Sunny now, bitch!" Violet cried, and lunged forward. The woman smiled evilly, then stuck out her leg to kick Violet as she had done with Klaus. Violet jumped over, and whacked the woman in the face. The woman went back slightly, but still held Sunny tight. She grabbed a picture from the wall, and span it like a Frisbee.

Violet ducked and jumped, as Elenora through more and more pictures, until all the ones on the wall were gone. Violet ran into the kitchen, and opened up the utility cupboard. As the woman followed, Sunny now screaming wildly again, Violet grabbed a broom, and washed it through the air. Elenora jumped, and then jumped round to the cupboard, and grabbed a mop. They began whacking it towards another, and blocking each blow.

It was soon like a sword fight. Violet would attack; Elenora would block, and then attack herself, only for Violet to block. Violet span, and ducked and dodged all she could, but soon she found a powerful whack in her stomach, and lunged out under the kitchen table. She felt horrible pain, she could not describe it but she had to pull herself up, she had to save Sunny. She got up from the floor, and noticed that her broom had been snapped, and was across the other side of the room.

"Dammit," she cursed, and looked around for something to attack with. Elenora began bashing and waving it around; Violet ducking, and jumping to save herself. She jumped up onto the counter, as Elenora got the hang of how to get her. She reached around, looking for anything to save her. She opened a cupboard, as Elenora whacked her in the back. Violet sprung into it, and all the mugs and cups that were in fell out, and smashed on the floor. Violet felt weak, but clung on tight to the cupboard handle. Elenora cursed, and then lunged the mop forward again. Violet ducked, and the mop whacked into another cupboard. Trays and pots flung out, and Violet screamed as she battled to hold on. A tray skimmed down her arm, and it bled all over. Violet screamed again at the pain. But one heavy pot, a glass one, shoved Elenora in the head, and she stumbled back, before letting go of Sunny and tumbling back onto the table, unconscious. The last of the pots fell. Violet sighed in fear, then lowered herself onto the floor, and picked up Sunny.

She was trembling with fear, and walked over to Elenora. Was she dead? No, she was breathing. She just had a little knock on the head. Violet looked at the state of the room. Whoever the cleaner was, they were gonna have a long day. 

As she walked outside, she realized a huge crowd was outside.

"Ah! The murderers! Grab them!" people cried, and then a man lunged at her feet. Violet tripped and everyone screamed and shouted.

"We caught them!"

"Hey, where's the boy? Here's the girl and the baby!"

"Shut it everyone!"

Everyone gasped, and turned to see Flo standing there.

"Who do you think you are!" one man cried.

"I am here to tell you all something," Flo shouted," The Baudelaire's did not murder Olaf. Nor did they murder Omar. And they have never started a fire."

Violet raised an eyebrow. What was she doing?

"How do you know!" one woman shouted.

"Because Olaf framed them," Flo shouted," Now, we need to find the real murderer…we need to call detectives. But you must let those children go, they have not murdered anyone."

"Aren't you Olaf's girlfriend? Why would you tell us all this!"

"Betrayer!"

"No," Flo said," I am not betraying him. I want the real murderer rightfully punished. And I am sure these children are not the real murderers. Yes, I hate them, but I want the real murderer to burn in hell…the real murderer will not get away with it!"

**End Of Chapter**


End file.
